


Scars On My Body (So I Can Take You Wherever)

by HellHadNoVacancies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Krypton, Love, Marking, Supergay, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHadNoVacancies/pseuds/HellHadNoVacancies
Summary: Kara and Alex share the same idea to get a tattoo that has signifigance to the other. Neither of them knew that, however, when they both found the tattoos, on different places of their bodies.A.K.AMarking themselves for eachother in an eternal bond.





	Scars On My Body (So I Can Take You Wherever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalex-Corner On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalex-Corner+On+Tumblr).



> Would def reccomend listening to Bad Things by Machine Gin Kelly Ft. Camila Cabello while reading this. Great song.

Scars On My Body (So I can Take You Wherever)

 

Alex and Kara lay under the stars, Kara’s cape stretched over their bodies. Kara lowers herself into Alex more, her cold nose pressing into Alex’s neck. “I love you”, Kara whispers, her lips moving against Alex’s neck. Alex shivers and kisses the top of Kara’s head, “I love you too, Alien Girl”. Kara smiles at the nickname, and nuzzles her nose against Alex’s throat. She inhales, and can take in everything that is just utterly, Alex. She can smell her blood type, the unsettling level of alcohol, and the intangible tang that follows Alex everywhere. She smiles away the frown that appeared when she was reminded how much Alex drinks. She loves how Alex smells, how she dresses, everything about her. She loves Alex. She thought she was thinking to herself when she said that Alex would be her only bond, but that’s not the case, for Alex cocked her head and looked at Kara, “What’s a bond?”. Kara blushes as she explains it to Alex, “A bond is when two, or more, people tie themselves together forever. It’s a promise to only fall more in love each day. It’s a promise to never leave”. Alex raises an eyebrow and Kara sucks in a breath. She knows what Alex wants and she’s going to give it to her, even if it’s at the expense of Kara’s anxiety. “And I, Kara Danvers, am bonded to you, Alex, for eternity”, Kara says, taking Alex’s slightly sweaty hands between her own. She finally let go of the breath she’s been holding in, for an inhuman amount of time, when Alex smiles at her. A small tear trails down Alex’s cheek and Kara swipes it away, “And I, Alex Danvers, love you, Kara Zor-el, for eternity.”. Kara smiles and falls onto Alex's chest. She hugs the girl as tight as she can without breaking her. Alex squeezes with everything she has, ensuring that Kara can feel her. Kara smiles, and inhales Alex again, encompassing herself into Alex as much as their separate bodies would allow.

One week later

          Alex stepped into the small shop. Her shoulders hung in a laxed way that said, fuck with me and I will end you. She walked to the counter and drummed her fingers on the counter, waiting for somebody to come to the front desk. After the second tap on the service bell, a small man that had two lip piercings and a tattoo crawling up his neck, stepped up to the counter. Surprising Alex, the man smiled and asked in a pleasant tone, “How may I help you?” Alex jumbled over her words before finally choking out a barely coherent sentence, “I’d like to get a tattoo please”. The man politely nodded and led Alex to a chair that was sat behind him. The man left and returned with a book and paper, with a pencil. “Would you like to select from our collection, or do you have something in mind. “Uh, I’ll draw it”, she said taking the offered supplies. She traced the design perfectly form memory. She’s seen it thousands of times. She handed the paper to the man and waited as he looked it over. “A Supergirl fan, huh?”, he smiled jokingly. “You could say that”, Alex said with a genuine smile. “Okay, and where would you like it?”, he said, obviously trying to sound professional. “I think I’d like it on my lower back, in the center, please”, Alex said, she’d mulled over it for a while and that’s the best she could come up with. “Okay, would you please pull your shirt up to your bra line, and lay on the table, stomach down, of course”, he said, setting up different equipment and running needles through a sterilization machine.  At Least this place is clean , she thought. She did as he said, and about ten minutes later, she felt his hand on her shoulder. “Are you 100% sure this is what you want?”, he asked pulling a marker from his pocket. “Yep”, Alex said, no backing out now. “Okay, and you want it in black?”, he asked one last time. “Yes”, Alex said, her anxiety building up. “Okay, it’s gonna sting”, he said, before he traced the symbol onto Alex’s lower back. “I know”, Alex said, she had allowed herself a cup, or four, of whiskey before she came. That little would hardly be enough to intoxicate her, but liquid courage, and the dullness it left behind, helped assuage some of Alex’s worries. She held her breath as the man put the marker down and picked up the tattoo gun. The first impact of the needle make Alex wince. She could handle this, Kara’s bitten her before, this is nothing compared to that. One hour and fifteen minutes of Alex biting her lip finally ended with the small man taking a step back, and admiring his work. “You know, a nice lip piercing would go well with that”, he said, chewing his lip in contemplation. Alex chuckled and hopped up to exam the new addition to her skin. It stung as she walked, but she had to walk anyway, so she turned in front of the mirror. She lifted her shirt, and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at the familiar symbol and turned back to the man, “Good job…..”. The man chimed in, “Jack”. Alex smiled, “Good job, Jack”. He smiled proudly and lead Alex back to the table. He bandaged the tattoo and told her the cleaning precautions. She payed, and politely exited the shop. Only three days ‘till she’d show Kara the tattoo. She was going to confess her love on Kara’s birthday. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, that didn’t go quite to plan.

One Day Later

“Kara, Kara”, Alex called called through their apartment. When nothing came in reply, she automatically drew her gun. Kara’s powers were out, do to a dumb solar flare, and Kara had agreed to stay inside today. Alex walked around the apartment, gun at ready. When she found nothing, she was heading to her phone to call J'honn, but when she passed the fridge something caught her eye. She took a sticky note off the fridge and read it out loud,”Had to take care of something (nothing life threatening) Love you, see you for dinner”. Alex smiled to herself, “I love you too, Kara. But I’m still going to beat you up for leaving without warning me”.

Meanwhile….

Kara steps into the poster covered room. She sits down like the woman in front of her told her to do, and takes the paper offered to her. Kara hesitated for only a second before scratching down the familiar symbols. She handed the paper back to the black clad woman, and relaxed into the chair. A few minutes later a man entered the room, and assessed what Kara had drawn. “Are you sure this is what you want?”, he asked, confusion on his face. “Yes, please”, Kara says in her normal politeness. “Okay”, he said, “And you want it on your thigh?”. Kara nodded her head, and the man took a seat in front of her, “In black?” Kara hummed a yes, and propped her legs on his hips, so he could get a good angle on her thigh. She was wearing the shortest shorts she had ever worn and she was trying her hardest not to flash him, but that failed when the man looked up and flushed. He motioned to the women behind him, and she placed a towel across Kara’s lap. Kara was blushing furiously, and fighting a giggle as the man traced the design onto her thigh with a marker. Kara bit her lip out of habit and wrapped her hands around the chairs arms. Being someone who has felt little physical pain, in at least thirteen years, it was going to fucking hurt. That was proven as soon as the needle broke her skin. She let out a guttural scream and bit down on her arm. The man looked up at her, as if to ask if she wanted to continue. Kara nodded and the man set back to his work. Forty-five minutes, of Kara’s tears, and the feeling of her canines penetrating her skin, the man finally set down the gun and looked at his work thoughtfully, “I honestly have no idea what it says, but it matches what you drew”. Kara offered her phone and had the man take a picture. She looked at it, prepared for the worst, but smiling largely at the word. “It looks great!”, Kara says, her megawatt smile in place. “Thanks”, the man smiled proudly and steps back, clearly pleased at pleasing Kara. “What does it say?”, he ask. Kara nibbled her lip, a blush spreading, “Alex”

That Night

 Kara steps through the door to her apartment. She throws her keys on the counter and walks over to the couch. There was a light sting to her thigh, but Kara tried her best to ignore it. She smiles fondly at the scene before her. Alex laid sprawled over the couch, a dazed smile on her face, and her hands surprisingly lacking their usual companion of alcohol. Kara lifted her nose, and sniffed lightly. Other than reminiscence of alcohol that she had drank earlier, her blood stream was utterly clear. Something was making Alex happy, and Kara wanted to find whatever it was and give it a big sloppy kiss, ‘cause Alex’s only ever this sober if she’s on a case, or she’s excited. Kara slid her arms under Alex’s sleepin figure, and lifted her, effortlessly carrying her to her bed. She laid Alex down and turn to slip into her p.j’s. When she turned around Alex had rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in Kara’s pillow. Kara smiled, and her gaze drifted down her sister’s back. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a deep hue on Alex’s skin. Kara rushed over, her pajama bottoms forgotten. “Alex, baby, wake up”, Kara gently shakes Alex awake. Alex grumbled and rolls onto her back, only slightly wincing. Alex grumbles, but her face is tinted red from the prospect that Kara just called her ‘baby’. “Wha-mis it?”, Alex speaks into the pillow. Kara lets herself chuckle but immediately returns to worry. “Alex, roll over”, Kara demands, in her don’t fuck with me voice. “What, why?”, Alex grumbled but complied. Her mind is frazzled after just waking up, and momentarily forgets about her new addition. Kara’s fingers delicately slide Alex’s shirt up, not wanting to apply pressure, in case it hurts. Kara freezes, her hands pressed on Alex’s shoulder blades. She looks down at the marking, and blinks a few times, making sure her mind isn’t playing tricks on her. “Alex, Wha- Why?”, Kara chokes out, an odd feeling settling through her body. Alex looks at Kara, a look of utter fear, and anxiety in her eyes. “I, uhm, you weren’t suppose to see that, until tomorrow. It was supposed to be your birthday present”, Alex says, trying to avoid the why. Kara fixes her with a look, and Alex sighs dejectedly. “I was supposed to prepare a speech tomorrow, but I guess you’re gonna get the winged version”, Alex tried for humor. Kara just furrowed her eyebrows further and urged Alex to continue. “Okay, so you remember when we were stargazing about a week ago, and you mentioned our bond?”, at Kara’s smile and nod she continued, “Well, I might have researched it a little at the DEO, and uhm, your cousin mentioned a marking that he had implemented on himself, because he bonded to Louis, and, the, uh, mark was like Kryptonians wedding band, except it carries a deeper meaning. Kara, I got this because I am so irrefutably in love with you. You are the reason I smile, you are the reason I even bother waking up. You, Kara Danvers, are the reason I’m not under some rock with a bottle of whiskey right now. You are my Kryptonite, and I needed to show that to you. I love you, Kara, I am in love with you”. By the time Alex was finished, she had tears streaming down her face, and Kara’s eyes were filled with tears. Alex tried to sit up, but a weight was pressed to her chest. “And I am in love with you, Alex Danvers”, Kara says, before crashing their lips together in a fiery, long leaded, kiss. It wasn’t fireworks, it was a slow burn, that only got stronger the longer their bodies touched. When Alex pulled back in a need for air, Kara smiled at her so brightly that Alex felt like reaching for her sunglasses.

The Day After (Kara’s Birthday)

 “Alex, where are you?”, Kara calls into the phone resting on her chest. “Well, since somebody ruined my birthday surprise for you, I’m at the store”, Alex said teasingly. Kara smiled, still not convinced last night hadn’t been a dream, or maybe another black mercy. Kara forced that thought away, and spoke, “You don’t have to get me anything, other than your cute butt beside me, and possibly some celebratory Ice-Cream”. Kara’s stomach brightened at that prospect. “I’m going to get you a gift, whether you want it, or not”, Kara could tell Alex had her chin and chest puffed out definitely. “Okay”, Kara paused, she had said it a thousand times, but today felt different, “I love you”. Barely a heartbeat later, Alex replied, “I love you too, with all my heart.”

Kara’s Apartment After Alex Returns

Alex lays the bags in her hands on the table and turns to reciprocate Kara’s hug. “Hmm, I’m glad you’re back”, Kara mumbled against her skin, inhaling her scent. “Me too”, Alex says, pushing Kara back, only to be pulled back into a kiss. Kara’s whispers against Alex’ lips, “I needed to make sure last night wasn’t a dream”. Alex kissed her again, probably too hard for a human, “It wasn’t”.

     “Okay, dinner, cake, then presents, okay?”, Alex said, stepping out of Kara’s bubble of warmth. She automatically missed the feeling.

\-------------------

   After inhaling several different foods, including cake, Alex and Kara sit on the couch, facing each other, legs crossed. “You ready for your first present?”, Alex asked, pulling a small bag from behind her. Kara smiled but said, “You know, I don’t like the fact that I’m not supposed to get anybody anything on my birthday”. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly, “You are literally too pure for this world”. Kara cocked her head to the side, but accepted the gift Alex presented her with. She sat the bag in her lap and gingerly pulled out the tissue paper. Kara seemed like the type to rambunctiously tear things, but years of training made Kara handle everything with care, even the perps she catches. She finally removes a long rectangular shaped box from the bag, and carefully removes the lid. She gasps and picks up a chain from the box. She holds it gingerly and reads the amulet out loud, “I want you, all of you, forever. You and me, always”. Kara looks up, tears in her eyes, “It’s so hard to believe this is real. I’m so scared that you’re going to tell me that I need to wake up, that this is all a dream”. Alex leans forward wrapping her arms around Kara, looking deeply in her  cosmic blue eyes, “This, you and me, is not a dream, it once was, but now it’s reality. And I will do everything I can to maintain that, forever and always”. Alex presses a gentle kiss to the alien’s lips. “Okay, enough sappy, along we move”, Alex leans back, reaching to drag a larger bag into her lap. She passes it to Kara, and Kara opens it. She removes some tissue paper, and pulls out a card. She opens it and reads it aloud, “For your birthday, I’d give you all my love, but you already have that. Love you, sweetheart”. Kara smiles as she opens the card and finds a check to Noonan’s for 500 potstickers. “Omg, Alex, you’re such a softy”, Kara laughs. “IAM NOT”, Alex says, in an offended manner. “Yes, you are”, Kara says teasingly. “I am a badass, and I WILL beat you up”, Alex says, puffing out her chest. “Oh, will you now?”, Kara says, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, fuck it”, Alex says before launching into Kara. Kara is surprised but floats up before she can tumble to the floor. Alex squeals and grabs at Kara, “KARA DANVERS, PUT ME DOWN”. Kara teasingly floats down, “But I thought you were going to beat me up”. Alex grumbles turning around, “Fuck you”. Alex’s head snaps up when Kara quietly says, “If you want to”. Alex slowly turns around, her face red as a tomato, “What?”. Now it’ Kara’s turn to turn bright red, “I, uhm, just, uhm…..”. Kara can’t finish bumbling as Alex’s lips connects with hers. She kisses back with as much passion as Alex is exerting. Alex turns her head, repositioning to fit against Kara. Surprisingly, Kara swipes her tongue against Alex’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Alex granted, and Kara's skilled tongue evaded her mouth. Kara moves back long enough to ask a question, “Do you want this?”. Alex nods before reconnecting their lips. Kara reaches down and unbuttons her cardigan, before ripping it off and discarding it to the side. Next she rips Alex’s shirt open and throws it in the same direction as her cardigan. “Hey, I liked that shirt”, Alex says between kisses. “I will buy you a new one in the morning”, Kara husks back. She super speeds them to her bed and deposits Alex on her stomach. She slides down Alex’s back. Stopping to place a languid kiss to new ink her live had adorned. “I love this, I love you”, Kara says against her skin. Alex visibly shivers, and Kara smirks. She loves having that effect on Alex. She hooked her fingers in Alex’s black jeans, and tears them off of her body. Before she can do anything, however, Alex flips them and pushes her hands up Kara’s sweater, “You are wearing way too much, for me to practically be naked.”. Kara chuckles and leans up so Alex can remove the offending garment. She lays back down and Alex attaches herself to Kara’s exposed flesh. She kisses and nibbled her way down Kara’s neck, and stop at her clavicle to leave her mark. Even though her skin won’t bruise, Alex enjoys the fact that she’s the one who makes Kara shiver in anticipation, and let out small hums of pleasure. She kisses her way down Kara chest, and trails her tongue down Kara’s stomach. She stops at the button on Kara’s jeans, and pops them open with her teeth. She stands in her knees and shimmies the pants down Kara’s legs. She places a kiss on on Kara’s leg, and continues up, leaving kisses every three inches, she stops as she’s nearing Kara’s inner thigh. She looks up, and sees something she’d never expect to see on Kara. A small black tattoo is on her skin, the ink permanent. It was in what Alex assumed Kryptonian, but the patterns looked familiar. She had so many questions, but for now they could wait. She traces the outline with her tongue, drawing a whimper out of Kara. She smirks, and attaches her lips to skin.

 After Some -Uh- Activities

Alex lay on her back, Kara ducked into her side. “Babe?”, Alex decides it’s time to ask. “Hmm?”, Kara hums. “When, and how, did you get that tattoo?”, Alex inquires. Kara rolls onto Alex, and looks into her eyes, her chin resting on Alex’s chest, “Remember that solar flare yesterday? Yeah, that’s when, and also how”. Alex smiles at the girl, “Did the person who gave it to you ask what it meant?”. Kara giggles and looks down, “Yeah, but I think he was still embarrassed from me flashing him”. Alex’s head snapped up at that, “What?!”. Kara paused, “Oh, uhm, well, where it’s placed is kind of revealing”. Alex looked at Kara with utter seriousness in her expression, “Who do I have to kill?”. Kara hurriedly said, “Uh, Alex, no one. No one is killing, and no one is dying”. “But-”, Kara fixed Alex with a pointed look that shut her up. “Fine”, she grumbled, begrudgingly. Kara nuzzled herself into Alex. “What does it mean?”, Alex asked a few moments later. Kara replied with one word, “Alex”. And suddenly it clicked, everywhere she’d seen the symbols before, it all flashed through her mind. On discarded papers, on school notebooks, in Kara’s journal, on some of the coffees Kara made for her, and now, on her skin. Alex smiled. She smiled so hard it hurt her cheeks. Kara Danvers truly did love her as much as she loved Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay at Rainbow Inn.


End file.
